Coco's Secret
by TreVerson155
Summary: Coco would never admit that she thought it was the hottest thing she ever seen in her life. Crunch/Crash yaoi Oneshot.


Disclamer: I don't own anything yadda yadda you get the picture.

AN: This is slash as in two male bandicoots going at it so yeah don't blame me if you get all mortified of whatever.

Coco couldn't believe what she was seeing it was like a total invasion of their privacy and she wished she could've stopped watching but she couldn't just could not at all tear her eyes away.

A breathy moan left Crash as Crunch nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his bit down on a mark that was begging to fade making sure that all other knew that crash belonged to him. The smaller hissed when the bigger boys tongue swiped the inside of his ear.

Crunch smirked watching his lover fall apart due to his actions. He leaned forward and claimed crash's lips in a passionate kiss relishing in the needy whine he got from crash in return. He nipped on crash's lips and thrusted his tongue into the orange bandicoot's mouth when he gasped. Their tongues battled and Crunch took control succling on Crash's and groaning into the others mouth gaining a moan from crash in return.

He kissed a trail down the Crash's body feeling lithe muscles tremble on his way down. Diving his tongue into the other's navel he rubbed his hard cock through the denim of jean shorts. Crash mewled in pleasure from the attention.

Crunch slowly traced every abdominal muscle with his tongue trailing lower until he reached his destination. He took his time admiring his work.

Crash was deliciously flushed and panting green eyes clouded with lust. He whined and babbled when Crunch wouldn't move just continued watching him. The only word that described Crash right then was beautiful.

Crunch decided to finally relieve him of his problem and undid his jeans making sure to pull the zipper down with his teeth. The sigh Crash let out when his hard dick was released would've amused Crunch if he wasn't facing the same problem. The jeans were tossed somewhere behind them.

The burgundy boy took his time teasing the erection begging for attention. He traced a vein from the base to the tip swirling his tongue around the tip, then swallowed it into his mouth going no further driving the smaller crazy if the whines and mewls were any indication. He swallowed more of the shaft deliberately going slow as possible torturing Crash even more. Finally (at least that what's the smaller face told him) he took him to the base and used a organic hand to tease the orange bandicoot's tail hole.

Crash howled in pleasure head thrown back and back arched almost completely off the bed. All Crash could see was Crunch's head bobbing in his lap. Crash let out an whelp of displeasure when Crunch stopped and let him see how irritated he was with the death glare he the bigger boy's way. Crunch just chuckled before wetting three fingers with spit and pushing one into Crash.

The orange bandicoot whined in displeasure as the finger breached his entrance. Crunch returned to working the erection in his mouth now thrusting fingers in Crash at the same time. The smaller cried out from the double assault as another finger was added then almost immediately his pleasure center.

Crunch removed his Camo shorts with his free hand and stopped the assault on Crash's body. He spit in his hand and used it as lubrication as he positioned himself at Crash's entrance.

Crash moaned when he felt the warm, slick cock sliding into his entrance. His legs wrapped tightly around Crunch's waist while the bigger boy attempted to gain control and not harm the smaller.

The orange bandicoot mewled and Crunch took this as encouragement to start thrusting. They were shallow at first slow allowing Crash to get used to the feeling like usual and increased in speed.

He thrusted hard pleased to hear Crash respond to each and every hips met Crunch every time he pushed into the smaller making sure to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of the bigger boy's cock inside him. Crash used his legs to pull Crunch even closer until they were flush together.

The burgundy furred bandicoot felt his climax coming closer and closer and his thrusts became erratic shaking the bed and causing Crash to sob with pleasure.

"Shit crash gonna cum"

Crash responded with a strangled cry, crazy babbling, and a cruuuunnnch covering their chests in cum.

"Fuck" Crunch grunted out filling his lover with his cum.

Crunch pulled out of his lover hearing him whimper in response.

"I love you" whispered Crunch when he pulled Crash up to use his head as a pillow.

Crunch was used to Crash babbling instead of talking so when he heard it whispered softly against his chest he knew Crash said "I love you too"

Back In The room adjacent to Crunch's Coco sighed. She wondered why the boys were so dense especially since they forgot to close the door and Coco saw the whole spectacle. She'd never admit that some part of her was completely turned on by the whole thing. I mean c;mon who would admit they were turned on by their brother and his boyfriend(even if they were really hot together). Yup it'd be her little secret.


End file.
